Temptation
by crescendo-angel
Summary: Shower time like he's never had it before. A Puck/Karofsky one-off that links 'Misery Loves Company' to 'How Soon Is Now'. Isn't a must read if this isn't your thing


Ever since the kiss with Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky hadn't stopped thinking about his sexuality. Was he gay? Bisexual? Or was it just a thing of the moment, perhaps. He didn't know, but he liked that kiss and wanted _more_, he couldn't deny that. But he couldn't be gay in school -he thought-, which was a big no no for him. Kurt had been bullied badly for it, especially by him, and so he couldn't go through that. No, he would maybe try another experience in college maybe. But he was still confused to _why_ he kissed _Kurt_. Was it because he fancied him? Was it because he wanted to experiment, and he unconsciously knew that Kurt couldn't react upon being kissed by him, for fear of being beaten? He knew that he had hurt Kurt, but he was too selfish to realise just _how much_. But he couldn't think too much about him, because he had to deal with himself.

* * *

"Great practice guys! You actually impressed me today, which is rare for you all. Now clear off and get clean, you all stink." Coach Beiste said, slapping all the guys on the back as they ran off the pitch, "but I wanna talk to you Finn, stay behind." Karofsky had heard that and there was no doubt he was gonna tackle Finn about that later. He joined the rest of the guys in the locker room and began undressing with everyone. He'd never noticed anyone checking out the other before, but today he couldn't help doing it himself. To his left was Puck. Puck was extremely well built with muscles and he couldn't help but notice, but he had to pull himself together because he thought Puck saw him – which he did.

"Going gay on me Dave?" Puck slapped Karofsky on the back and laughed, "just kidding dude, chill."

He must have noticed him slowly freaking out, and so he reassured him he was joking, to Karofsky's delight. Shower time was difficult for him, because of his curiosities, and he had to remember to always keep his eyes straight to the shampoo and the soap in front him. But then as he reached the showers, the only place left was the cubicle next to Puck. The cubicles were only high enough to reach the waist, much to his hate because there was even more temptation to look. But he went along and began showering, going about the usual business of joking around with the guys, throwing soap at each other and daring someone to pick their soap off the floor. Unfortunately for Karofsky, he once had to bend over for that soap and got whipped by a towel right on the ass, which stung like hell so he wiped the soap on his balls and threw it at his face. This time though, Puck had dropped his soap, and he couldn't resist watching him pick it up from the corner of his eyes. _God lord help me, what are you doing to me? _But he distracted himself and carried on washing.

Just about every guy had only washed their chests and armpits so they'd left a while ago and, turning to look around, the last guy had left. But there was still someone in there with him – Puck.

"Cya later dude."

"Yeah, catch ya later."

Puck began walking away from the showers but took a detour around into Karofsky's cubicle and came up behind him. "I caught you looking at me Dave. Don't freak though it kinda...turned me on."

"I don't know what you're talking about, get away from me!" He turned back to his shower box and began rinsing the soap off his body.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Let me help you with that." Puck grabbed Dave's shoulders and began massaging them, whispering into his ear, "ease man, you'll like it."

Dave began worrying, was he joking? Should he be pushing away right now? But he couldn't, he was enjoying this, and apparently so was Puck. He had never suspected Puck to be gay or curious or whatever. But there they were, naked and getting a massage.

"You like that?" Puck said, sliding his hands down his back, and around to his stomach.

"Mhmm." Was all Dave could say. _Oh my god where is he going?_

"Dude, breath before you die. But not too loud ok?"

"Wait. What if someone can hear? Or see!"

"Chill, we're alone." Puck began massaging down his stomach and came to his region. Dave thought he was just about to pass out, it felt so good and he hated that. But then, as the two got closer he could feel something press into his lower back, _oh my god he's hard on me._ Right there, he felt himself copying Puck and he couldn't keep it from happening. Guys are renowned for not being able to help themselves and this time, Dave was a prime example. Puck began moving his hand up and down on Dave while his other hand was on his back, massaging the soap on his back. The two were heavily panting now and Dave was scared he was going to let out a groan so loud it would echo through the showers and _then_ someone would hear.

"UNG!" Dave said, or groaned, and he leant forward onto the wall in front of him grabbing on with both hands, because he was nearly there and he couldn't take it anymore. He was biting his lip so hard, trying not to make any sounds, that he was nearly chewing it off, but Puck was just going faster. Dave's hand slipped, knocking the soap off the shelf, and he looked down at it for a second – thinking nothing of it – until Puck stopped.

"Look Dave, you dropped your soap. Looks like you'll have to pick it up." Puck smirked and let go of Dave, but then putting his hands on Dave's waist.

Dave had an idea of what was coming, and he was scared. Should he pick up the soap and find out or should he just leave now? Go into a toilet cubicle and finish himself off? Or just simply tell Puck he didn't want this. He swallowed, and bent down to pick it up. All of a sudden he felt a thrust, and he knew that was it, Puck was inside of him.

"Oh GOD!" It hurt Dave so much, but as Puck was going deeper, he couldn't tell him to stop, he was enjoying this and he would never admit it. But all of a sudden he felt nothing.

"Dude I think someone's here. I'm outta here." Puck walked away from Karofsky, with his tail between his legs. He didn't know what just happened, or even why he did it, but he liked it.

Karofsky washed himself off and walked to the locker room, trying not to look at Puck as much as he could.

Now shower time would never be the same again.


End file.
